Alyce Jordin Caine
by csimiamifan15
Summary: What would happen if Natalia and Horatio had a daughter? You'll just have to read to find out.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT KAMERIN CAINE.**

Kamerin was sitting in her house reading a book when her door opened. She looked up to see who it was. "Hey Aly." "Hey Kam. Can we talk?" Kamerin closed her book and set it down. "Sure sweetie about what?" "I don't know who else to turn to. I can't tell mom she'll flip at me and I don't know how dad will react." "Aly sweetie what did you do?" "I'm...I'm pregnant." She struggled to get out. "What? Are you sure?" Kamerin asked calmly. She knew she couldn't yell or raise her voice because it would only scare her sister. She remembered what it was like being fifteen. She had a scare herself.

"I'm sure. I took four pregnancy tests. They all came out positive." "Ok. Well who's the father?" "Rickiee." "Does he know?" "Not yet. I just found out." "Well how far along are you?" "I went to the doctors today and they told me I was four and a half months." "Ok. What do you want to do?" "Can I stay here?" "Sure. The guestroom is all set up. The cabinet has some pj's that you left here. You can where the stretchy pants but I'll have to give you a shirt." "Ok. Thanks Kam." "You're welcome." Kamerin got up and followed her sister up the stairs. She pulled out a baggy shirt and handed it to Aly.

"Thanks Kam." "You can stay here as long as you need to. You are always welcome here. I know how Mom tends to yell at the littlest things." "Yeah." "Just go to bed and relax. I have off tomorrow and so does dad. We'll sit him down and talk to him." "Ok. How do you think he is going to react?" "He'll probably be calm because he understands that you are scared. He was always calm when I told him my problems." "He never yelled?" "No. I guess he was always expecting to have problems with one of his kids. Gabby is smart and thinks before she acts so she rarely gets in trouble. Kyle doesn't like to bother with drama and anything that causes trouble."

"Oh." "Yeah. I was the trouble casing kid of the bunch. I was always brought home by Eric because I would be in trouble. There was one time where I got caught riding in the car with my drunk friend and almost got arrested." "What did you do?" "I cleaned up my act. I stopped making stupid decisions. I still got yelled at but I never ran into issues with the law again." "That was it?" Kamerin let out a light chuckle she felt like her father. She lifted her head up and turned to face Alyce. "There were other times I got yelled at. I've been yelled at by Eric so many times. He would always tell me that I needed to think before I acted."

"Oh." "Yeah. Eric was always afraid I was going to end up like Natalie." "Natalie?" "She was a girl that would always go out partying and drinking and she would always sneak out. Teenagers would think she was cool because she never got in trouble." "So what happened?" "One day she went for a ride with a friend. They had both been drinking and Natalie had no sense of wrong or right at the time. The driver was being stupid and pulled into the other lane and hit a truck head on." "Natalie and the driver were hurt. Natalie was put into a coma and the driver died."

"So what happened to Natalie?" "She died last year. The injuries were too severe and she didn't make it." "Wow." "Yeah the thing was Natalie was my best friend. We went to school together and lived in the same neighborhood. I would always hang out with her. She was the one driving when we got pulled over. Eric gave me a lecture about how she was going to get me in trouble. I screamed at him and then ran away. I didn't want to believe him because something told me he was right. I knew what I was doing was wrong and that it would land me in jail if I didn't stop."

"So what did you do?" "The night of the accident Natalie asked me if I wanted to hang out but I told her no. I needed to study for a test. Natalie was mad and stormed out. She got in the car with our friend Colin and they went for a cruise. They hit a truck head on and flipped over it and continued to spin until the car stopped." "Oh my!" "Yeah. I would visit Natalie everyday in the hospital and apologize to her. Telling her I wasn't a good friend and I should've talked her out of going and then maybe just maybe Natalie and Colin would still be alive."

"Kam there was nothing you could do. It sounds like Natalie couldn't be helped." "I know. Ok well you go to bed kid. We'll deal with all this in the morning." "Ok." Kamerin turned the lamp off in the room and got up and went to her own room. She changed into her pajamas and sat on her bed and watched TV. She finally fell asleep to the sound of the news on television. She was completely tired from her day of work and wanted to relax.

When morning came Kamerin got up and made breakfast. Aly and Kamerin sat down at there breakfast and then waited for Horatio to come over. They all sat in the living room. "Kamerin what do you need to tell me?" "We need to talk." "Ok." "Alyce." Kamerin rarely called her sister that even if Alyce got in trouble Kamerin always called her Aly. Kamerin sat by Alyce to comfort her if she would cry. "What's wrong?" "Alyce is pregnant." "What? Are you sure?" "Yes. She went to the doctor and got checked out." "Well does Natalia know?" "No. We wanted to tell you before we told mom. I don't know how she would react." Alyce said trying not to cry.

Kamerin gave her a hug. "Ok. Well sweetheart you know I'm always here for you." "You're not mad daddy?" "No. I'm not mad at you." He said walking over to give her a hug. Kamerin knew her father understood she was worried about Natalia flipping out. Kamerin waited for Natalia to come home from work and then walked over. Alyce followed her. Kamerin didn't sit because she knew it was going to take long for her to tell Natalia the news and have her flip and have Kamerin storm out the front door. She waited for Natalia to sit down. "I have some news for you." "What?" "Alyce, um." "I'm pregnant." Alyce blurted out. "What? How did this happen?" "Mom calm down please." "I can't believe it!" Kamerin got mad. She stepped in between Natalia and Alyce. "Don't you dare yell at her!" "Kamerin!"

"Natalia stop yelling at her! She's a kid!" "Kamerin." "You always flip out on the littlest things Natalia and I'm honestly sick of it. I'm glad you married my dad and you make him happy but if this is how you treat your daughter I'm not allowing it." Natalia just stopped and looked at Kamerin. Kamerin could tell she was mad. "Think before you talk." "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. I apologize. So how far along are you?" "Four and a half months." "Do you know what it is yet?" "No Rickiee, Kam, and I are going tomorrow." "Ok." "There's also another thing." "What?" "There's not enough room here with Yelina staying in the guest room and Kyle taking my room. So Aly wants to stay with me." "Is that true sweetheart?" Horatio asked. "Yes daddy." Kamerin remembered when she called Horatio daddy. Now she just calls him dad, H, or Horatio.

Horatio nodded at Aly in acceptance. Aly walked up the stairs with Horatio and Kamerin following her. They went to her old room and started to pack her stuff up. "Do you have a nursery set up?" "Rickiee's coming over and helping me build it. I'm going to move my exercise equipment to the basement and turn the exercise room into a nursery. "Ok. Are you sure you can handle this?" "Dad it's me. I'll take care of your baby girl." "You are my baby girl and Aly's my baby." Kamerin and Alyce smiled. "I'll take care of her dad after all she is my sister." Horatio smiled and gave Kamerin and Alyce a kiss on the forehead. Kamerin knew he trusted her.

Kamerin, Horatio, and Alyce spent the whole time packing up boxes. Kamerin and Horatio carried the boxes over to Kamerin's house. Kamerin and Alyce unpacked the boxes and put the stuff away. Horatio helped them move things around. When the day was over Kamerin and Horatio were sitting in the living room talking while Alyce was sleeping. "So you aren't mad at her?" "No of course not. I love you girls too much to ever be mad at you." Kamerin gave her father a hug. "Well it's nine o'clock you better go home and go to sleep." "Well Natalia and I got into a fight can I sleep here for the night?" "Sure dad you always know you are welcome here. I hope that you and Natalia resolve this issue. I'd hate to see you guys get divorced. I don't want to see you heart broken again dad. It's painful." "Well thanks honey but we aren't going to get a divorce. This is the first fight we had out of our fifteen year marriage."

"Ok. Well come on." She said going upstairs. She let her dad stay in her room and she set up a cot in the guest room. She couldn't believe her father and Natalia were fighting. The two seemed like they were meant for each other they never fought. Kamerin and Natalia would have mini fights but nothing big. She hoped they wouldn't get a divorce. When Marisol died Horatio blamed himself. Kamerin tried to tell him otherwise but it didn't work. When Natalia and Horatio got married Kamerin thought her dad had finally brightened up. He started to whistle again and sing with Kamerin as she cleaned.

Kamerin always sang while she cleaned. Her mother did it and Gabby does it. She figured it must run through the family when she found out her grandmother does it too. Kamerin has some serious cleaning to do tomorrow and it was going to take her all day. She started to lose herself in her thoughts. Sleep just came over her like a wave gently landing on the shore. She was fast asleep before she even knew it.

The next morning Kamerin made breakfast for everyone and got straight to cleaning. She turned the radio on and started to sing. She started to move things to the basement. She wanted to get that nursery finished for the baby. Rickiee was coming over today to help her get it set up. Kamerin knew she had a big day ahead of her.

Four Months later:  
>Kamerin and Horatio were cleaning around the house when Alyce came in. She looked pale. "Sweetie what's wrong?" "My water just broke." "Ok." Kamerin said calmly. "Horatio the bags by the door grab it. I'm going to help her to the car." Kamerin grabbed her keys off of the coffee table and walked her sister to the car. Horatio put the bag in the back and got in the car. Kamerin made sure she had her cell phone and closed and locked the door and ran to the car. She got in and started to drive. She picked up her cell phone and called Rickiee. "Rickiee, hi! It's Kamerin. Yeah she's fine we're heading to the hospital now. Nothing's wrong. It's time. Ok see ya there." She said hanging up. She dialed another number and put the phone to her ear.<p>

"Mom? It's Kam. Meet us at the hospital. Yes. Ok. See ya there." She said hanging up. Kamerin hurried up to the hospital. She pulled up to the front. She helped Alyce into the wheelchair. Kamerin was going to park the car when Alyce grabbed her arm. "I need you." Kamerin smiled lightly at her sister. She tossed the keys to her father. "Go park the car and call Rickiee again." She said wheeling Alyce in. "Wow Deja Vu!" Alyce and Kamerin laughed. Kamerin followed the nurse and doctor. They put Alyce in a room and got her ready.

"Kam I'm scared." "Don't be sweetie. It's going to be alright." "Did you consent for them to give me pain killers?" "Yes. You're covered." She reassured her sister. She tried to keep her sister calm. She knew that her sister was going to scream at any comments she made and snap at her and she was getting ready for it. The doctor came in and checked Alyce. "Ok. Relax." The nurse gave Alyce the epideral and let her relax. Kamerin watched as her sister started to fall asleep. She decided to get up and walk around the room. She wasn't going to leave her sister's side.

An hour passed when Alyce woke up. "Kam!" Kamerin fell out of her chair. She ran and got the doctor and Rickiee. The doctor checked Alyce. "Ok you're ready." Kamerin tried to talk her sister through it and Rickiee tried to help but her sister just snapped at them. Kamerin mouthed to Rickiee. "Maybe we better shut up." Rickiee nodded. Alyce did not focus on the pain just on seeing her new son. Within a couple minutes they heard a baby cry.

The nurses cleaned him off and then handed him to Alyce. "Aww." "So what do you want to name him?" "Well I like the name Zachary." "I like the name Matthew." Rickiee added. "Ok. Welcome to the world Zachary Matthew Caine." Kamerin said smiling at her little nephew. Horatio and Natalia walked in and held their grandson. For the first time in a while Kamerin saw Horatio's eyes fill with tears. It was the very first time she had ever saw her father cry.

Again I do not own Alyce Jordin Caine or Rickiee they are characters that my best friend Kelly created and she was kind enough to allow me to use them in my story.


End file.
